Aniki is Mine!
by Kimagure 'Aya' Author
Summary: My First One Shot, Atsuya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Shirou! dan dia berjanji akan mem-*piip* Shirou dan Mamoru kalau Shirou tidak menjauhi Ryuugo dan Shuuya! bagaimanakah nasib Shirou? Review Please


**A/N: **Konnichiwa~ Matsuura Aya desu~ *plak! Itu nama artis woi!* Ulang, Fukuhara Aya desu~ hehe, Hissashiburi desu Minna-san~ Hehe~ akhirnya… aku bikin fic One-Shot! Yeeey~! Ini fic One Shot pertama dan fic request pertama ku~ Fic ini di request oleh Kazumi Hikari~ Kazumi, ini dia fic nya~ Nah, semoga kalian suka~ HAPPY READING MINNA!

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven belong to Level-5~

Warning: Astajim-ancur-luar-biasa-nih-fic-*pundung*

Pairing: Fubuki Atsuya X Fubuki Shirou, slight Gouenji Shuuya X Fubuki Shirou

**Aniki is Mine!**

"Aniki…"

"Eh? Suara ini…"

"Aniki…"

"T-tidak mungin…"

"Aniki…"

"ATSUYA!" teriak Shirou yang langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hah… Hah.. lagi-lagi mimpi ini…" kata Shirou dengan nafas ngos-ngossan.

"Kenapa… kenapa Atsuya datang lagi…? Apakah… dia ingin merebut tubuhku…? Tidak… tidak mungkin… lalu… kenapa…?" Tanya Shirou pada dirinya sendiri.

Sudah 5 hari berturut-turut Shirou terus memimpikan Atsuya yang tengah memanggil-manggil namanya, tentu saja itu membuatnya khawatir.

Apakah Atsuya datang untuk mengambil alih tubuhnya? Apakah Atsuya sedang dalam kesulitan? Semua pikiran itu membuat Shirou stress.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Shirou pun segera pergi ke ruang makan Camp Inazuma Japan dengan langkah lesu.

"Atsuya… apa yang terjadi padamu…?"

"Oi Shirou! Ayo duduk di sini!" Ajak coretSemecoret Sahabat 'tercinta' Shirou, Someoka Ryuugo.

Dengan senyum lemah, Shirou berjalan ke arah Ryuugo lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat, kau juga terlihat lesu, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Ryuugo yang khawatir melihat coretUkecoret Sahabat 'tercintanya' tampak murung dan lesu.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok Ryuugo-kun, hanya kurang tidur saja." Kata Shirou sambil tersenyum lemah ke arah Ryuugo.

"Souka… kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja ya, aku pasti akan menolongmu." Kata Ryuugo layaknya coretSemecoret Sahabat sejati.

"Iya, arigatou Ryuugo-kun." Kata Shirou sambil tersenyum manis semanis kecap yang lagi author makan sekarang *plak!*

"Douita, habis kalau melihatmu, aku jadi ingin melindungimu sih." Kata Ryuugo sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tanya Shirou.

"Benar apa kata Ryuugo, karena wajah innocent mu yang membuatmu terlihat lemah itulah, orang-orang yang melihatmu jadi ingin melindungimu." Timpal Shuuya yang merupakan coretSemeUtamacoret sahabat Shirou juga.

"S-sampai Shuuya-kun juga?" Tanya Shirou dengan wajah merona merah.

"Hehe, pokoknya kami pasti akan melindungimu Shirou!" kata Tsunami dengan bersemangat.

"Kalau kau punya masalah, katakan saja pada kami." Kata Ichirouta sambil tersenyum.

"Kami akan membantumu sebisa mungkin." Kata Yuuto sambil tersenyum.

"Minna… arigatou...!" ucap Shirou dengan ekspresi wajah dan perasaan yang sangat senang.

Tapi… tanpa mereka ketahui… ada seseorang yang tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan mata penuh kecemburuan…

**Fubuki Shirou**

Latihan hari ini telah selesai, dan seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan pun langsung ambruk di lapangan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa *author digebukin anggota Inazuma Japan*.

"Haah… latihan hari ini pun tetap melelahkan tapi menyenangkan seperti biasanya ya…" kata Ryuugo sambil membersihkan keringat dari kepalanya yang botak itu *gampared*

"Ahaha, betul sekali~." Timpal Shirou dengan riang.

"Hoo, kau sudah kembali riang ya, baguslah." Kata Ryuugo sambil tersenyum lega.

"Ini semua berkat Ryuugo-kun dan teman-teman semuanya, Honto ni Arigatou!" ucap Shirou sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya hingga membuat wajah Ryuugo jadi merah semerah tomat.

"Aku ke kamar duluan ya, sampai jumpa saat makan malam Ryuugo-kun!" seru Shirou sambil berlari meninggalkan Ryuugo yang entah kenapa, tiba-tiba memasang ekspresi wajah khawatir.

"Kenapa… aku merasakan firasat buruk…?"

Shirou pun masuk ke kamarnya dengan hati riang. Lalu mengunci pintu, menutup gorden, menyalakan lampu, dan… membuka bajunya…

Yup! Shirou ingin mandi saudara-saudara! Shirou lalu menyiapkan air hangat dan mandi dengan senangnya.

"Mungkin aku bermimpi tentang Atsuya karena aku merindukannya… tidak mungkin kan Atsuya hidup la—"

"Tidak mungkin apanya?" Tanya seorang remaja laki-laki yang tengah berendam di bak mandi yang sama dengan Shirou.

Remaja laki-laki itu memiliki rambut pink, mata abu-abu, kulit putih, dan… berwajah sama dengan Shirou…

Shirou yang sejak tadi tampak riang, tiba-tiba langsung mematung. Wajahnya pucat, ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan dan tidak percaya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan dia merasa akan pingsan saat itu juga.

"Lama tidak berjumpa… Aniki…" kata orang yang tidak lain adalah Fubuki Atsuya… adik kembar Fubuki Shirou… yang seharusnya sudah TIADA karena kecelakaan saat Shirou masih kecil.

"A-Atsuya? …Ke-kenapa kau… ada.. disini…? Bukankah… seharusnya kau—"

"Sudah meninggal? Heh, aku memang sudah meninggal, Aniki ku tersayang…" kata Atsuya yang dengan cepatnya langsung mencium bibir kecil Shirou.

"Mmph?" seru Shirou yang terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba itu, tapi kemudian dia langsung meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan oleh Atsuya.

Atsuya pun menahan kedua tangan Shirou ke belakang agar tidak memberontak, lalu melanjutkan aktifitasnya 'bermain' dengan bibir ranum Shirou.

Bibir Atsuya melumat bibir bawah Shirou dengan intens, sehingga Shirou pun reflex membuka mulutnya, yang langsung disambut dengan serangan dari lidah Atsuya yang dengan lincahnya mengeksplor mulut Shirou.

Shirou yang memang belum berpengalaman dan masih syok dengan kedatangan Atsuya pun tidak bias melawan dan hanya bisa pasrah.

Setelah puas melumat bibir Shirou, Atsuya pun melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan Shirou menghirup udara bebas.

Shirou pun langsung terbatuk-batuk dan buru-buru menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Haah… Haah… kenapa kau.. bisa ada disini…? Hah… Apa maumu…? Haah.. Haah…" Tanya Shirou dengan nafas ngos-ngossan dan wajah memerah akibat kekurangan oksigen.

"Untuk apa aku datang kesini? Heh, tentu saja…" Atsuya mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Shirou.

"Untuk membuatmu jadi milikku, Aniki ku tersayang…" kata Atsuya sambil tersenyum licik.

Shirou benar-benar ketakutan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Adik kembarnya yang seharusnya sudah tiada tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, dan bilang akan menjadikannya milik dia.

"A-apa maksudmu Atsuya…? Me-menjadikanku milikmu… A-apa maksudmu itu… k-kau… akan melakukan 'itu'… padaku…?" Tanya Shirou takut-takut, yang disambut dengan senyuman licik Atsuya.

"Tidak, yah setidaknya untuk sekarang." Kata Atsuya yang awalnya membuat Shirou lega jadi ketakutan lagi.

"Heh, kau tak usah pasang wajah takut begitu, aku janji tidak akan melakukan itu padamu, asalkan…" Atsuya sengaja memotong kata-katanya.

"A-asalkan…?" Tanya Shirou.

"…Asalkan kau menjauhi Ryuugo dan Shuuya…" kata Atsuya, yang disambung dengan ekspresi terkejut dari Shirou.

"A-apa? Tapi… kenapa?" Tanya Shirou yang tidak terima dengan syarat dari Atsuya.

"Aku tau, kau menyukai mereka berdua kan?" kata Atsuya yang disambut dengan rona merah di pipi Shirou.

"Ternyata benar… karena itulah, jangan coba-coba kau mendekati mereka berdua, kalau kau melanggar… hm… tapi kalau Cuma me-Rape kamu sih tidak akan terlalu mempan, habis kau pasti lebih memilih di Rape daripada harus menjauhi si Ryuugo dan Shuuya… hm…" Atsuya pun memikirkan hukuman lain yang akan di terima Shirou kalau dia melanggar larangannya.

"Hem… aku ketemu ide bagus… hehe, sekali dayung, dua pulang terlampaui…" kata Atsuya dengan senyuman liciknya yang membuat Shirou merasa takut dan khawatir.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Shirou.

"Aku… akan me-Rape kau dan Endou Mamoru sekaligus." Kata Atsuya dengan senyuman iblisnya.

"Apa? Tapi Kapten tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah kita!" bantah Shirou yang tidak terima Mamoru ikut menjadi korban.

"Tapi Shuuya mencintai Mamoru kan~?" Tanya Atsuya yang langsung membuat Shirou sedih.

"..Iya… tapi kenapa Kapten harus dilibatkan? Aku tidak terima!" teriak Shirou dengan tegas.

"Aku tidak peduli~ pokoknya aku akan me-Rape kau dan Mamoru kalau kau masih berhubungan dengan Ryuugo dan Shuuya~." Kata Atsuya dengan nada main-main.

"Kh… baiklah.. aku akan menjauhi Ryuugo-kun dan Shuuya-kun, tapi kau jangan coba-coba menyentuh Kapten bahkan menyakitinya! Mengerti?" seru Shirou.

"Ha'I, Ha'I, aku janji, tapi ingat, jangan dekati Ryuugo dan Shuuya, kau tau kan? Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku…" kata Atsuya, yang kemudian langsung menghilang dari hadapan Shirou.

Shirou pun hanya bisa terkulai lemas di bak mandinya yang kini airnya menjadi dingin…

**Fubuki Atsuya**

"Oi Fubuki! Ayo kita makan ba—"  
>"Ah, aku mau makan dengan Ichirouta-kun saja." Kata Shirou yang buru-buru menghampiri meja Ichirouta dan duduk di sebelah Ichirouta.<p>

"Kok dia menghindariku sih?" Tanya Ryuugo yang kebingungan dengan sikap Shirou tadi, padahal daritadi pagi mereka bareng-bareng terus, dan rasanya tidak ada masalah deh, kok tiba-tiba Shirou menjauhinya?

Saat Shirou sedang ngobrol sambil makan dengan Ichirouta, datanglah Shuuya dan Mamoru yang bermaksud untuk duduk bersama mereka.

"Ichirouta! Shirou! Boleh ya kami duduk di si—"

"A-aku sudah selesai makan!" kata Shirou memotong kata-kata Mamoru, Shirou pun membereskan makanannya lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Loh? Kok Shirou tiba-tiba pergi? Dan lagi, makanannya kan masih banyak, aneh sekali…" kata Mamoru yang bingung.

"…" Shuuya yang dari sananya sudah pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara pun hanya menatap Shirou dengan tatapan bingung.

Sementara Shirou buru-buru berlari ke kamarnya, lalu mengunci pintu.

"Haah… hah… kenapa jadi begini…? Sudah cintaku pada Shuuya-kun tidak terbalas… sekarang tidak boleh mendekatinya… apa salahku…?" Tanya Shirou pada dirinya sendiri.

Malam itu, Shirou terus menangis dengan memilukan, hingga akhirnya dia tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis…

Tanpa di sadarinya, Atsuya muncul di samping Shirou dan menatapnya dengan pandangan mata… sedih…?

"Gomen Aniki… aku… hanya tidak ingin kau menderita…" kata Atsuya sambil menghapus bekas air mata di pipi Shirou.

"Shuu..ya…kun…" igau Shirou miris, yang membuat hati Atsuya terasa diiris-iris.

"Aniki… kenapa kau tidak bisa melupakan orang itu…?" ujar Atsuya dengan perasaan sedih.

**Gouenji Shuuya**

"Shirou, ayo kita makan ba—"  
>"Gomen Shuuya-kun! Aku mau makan dengan Tsunami-kun dan Yuuki-kun!"<p>

"Oi Shirou, ayo kita latihan ba—"

"Gomen Ryuugo-kun! Aku mau latihan dengan Hijikata-kun!"

"Shirou—"

"Gomen Shuuya-kun!"

"Shirou—"

"Gomen Ryuugo-kun!

"Shirou!"

"Gomen!"

"Shirou!"

"Gomen!"

Akhirnya, 2 minggu pun berlalu, dan selama 2 minggu itu, Shirou terus menghindari Ryuugo dan Shuuya, terutama Shuuya.

"Shirou kenapa sih..? Apa Shirou benci padaku? Aku punya salah apa padanya..? apakah karena aku botak…?" ratap Ryuugo yang makin lama omongannya makin gak jelas.

"Shirou tidak mungkin benci padamu tanpa alasan, selain itu apa hubungannya dengan botak?" Tanya Ichirouta yang sweatdrop mendengar ratapan Ryuugo yang makin lama makin gaje itu.

"Shirou akhir-akhir ini aneh ya… kalau Shuuya atau Ryuugo mendekatinya, dia pasti langsung buru-buru pergi." Kata Mamoru.

"Hm… menurutmu bagaimana Shuuya?" Tanya Ichirouta pada Shuuya yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"…aku pergi dulu." Kata Shuuya sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Oi tunggu! Shuuya! Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Tsunami yang bingung.

Sementara itu, Shuuya tampak tengah berjalan menyelusuri lorong Camp Inazuma Japan, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu, dan akhirnya… dia menemukan apa yang dia cari…

"Shirou!" panggil Shuuya sambil berjalan ke arah Shirou.

Shirou yang melihat Shuuya pun terkejut dan langsung berlari secepat mungkin.

Tentu saja Shuuya tidak tinggal diam, Shuuya pun langsung mengejar Shirou dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

Shirou yang melihat hal itu pun langsung menambah kecepatannya.

Dan akhirnya terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Fubuki Shirou dengan Gouenji Shuuya.

"Tunggu! Shirou!" seru Shuuya yang akhirnya dapat menyusul Shirou dan menangkap tangannya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku Shuuya-kun!" seru Shirou sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Shirou!" teriak Shuuya dengan kencangnya, sampai-sampai membuat Shirou membeku karena takut.

"…" Shuuya pun memeluk Shirou dengan lembut, membuat yang bersangkutan jadi terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Shu-Shuuya-kun…?" tanya Shirou takut-takut.

"…Apa kau benci padaku…?" tanya Shuuya sambil tetap memeluk Shirou.

"E-eh? Kenapa… kau bicara seperti itu…?" tanya Shirou.

"…Karena… akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menjauhiku… jadi… kau pasti membenciku kan…?" ujar Shuuya, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedih sekali, membuat Shirou merasa tidak tega.

"…Aku… tidak membenci Shuuya-kun… malah… aku mencintai Shuuya-kun… tapi…" kata Shirou terpotong.

"Tapi…?" tanya Shuuya.

"Tapi…"

"Tapi dia sudah berjanji padaku kalau dia akan menjauhimu." Kata Atsuya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Atsuya! I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

"Kau sudah melanggar janjimu, Aniki… sekarang… kau harus menerima hukumannya…" kata Atsuya, yang tiba-tiba saja menahan kedua tangan Shirou dan membekap mulutnya, lalu menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Shirou!" teriak Shuuya yang berusaha merebut kembali Shirou tapi tidak sempat.

"Kenapa… Atsuya bisa ada disini… bukankah dia sudah… cih, tak usah dipikirkan! Aku harus cepat-cepat menyelamatkan Shirou!" Shuuya pun segera pergi dari tempat itu untuk mencari keberadaan Shirou.

**Fubuki Atsuya X Fubuki Shirou**

Atsuya membawa Shirou ke sebuah taman bunga yang sangat indah…

Langitnya cerah, bunga berbagai ragam nan indah ada disana, dan udaranya pun sangat bersih.

Shirou yang sejak tadi meronta-ronta pun langsung terdiam karena kagum melihat pemandangan yang indah itu.

Atsuya lalu melepaskan Shirou dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke tanah.

"Aduh! Atsuya! Apa yang kau lakukan! Dan… tempat apa ini…?" tanya Shirou sambil kembali mengagumi tempat itu.

"Ini… adalah dunia mimpiku…" kata Atsuya sembari duduk di samping Shirou lalu memandang langit.

"Eh? Dunia… mimpimu…?" tanya Shirou yang tidak mengerti.

"Heh, kau pasti tidak mengerti ya." Kata Atsuya sambil mencubit pipi Shirou gemas.

"Ittai! Aduh Atsuya, sakit tau… …ngomong-ngomong… kenapa kau membawaku kesini…? Bukankah… kau ingin me-Rape aku dan Kapten…?" tanya Shirou sambil menatap Atsuya.

Sementara Atsuya hanya menatap Shirou sebentar lalu kembali memandang langit.

"…itu bohong…"

"Eh…?" tanya Shirou bingung.

"Ya… sejak awal… aku tidak berpikiran untuk me-Rape mu ataupun Mamoru… itu hanya gertakan saja… agar kau menjauhi Ryuugo dan Shuuya… terutama Shuuya…" kata Atsuya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tak mau menatap Shirou.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin menjauhkan aku dari Ryuugo dan Shuuya? Kau tau kan… aku mencintai mereka berdua.." ujar Shirou, meminta penjelasan dari Atsuya.

"…Aku… ingin memiliki Aniki seutuhnya…" kata Atsuya.

"Apa… maksudmu…?" tanya Shirou.

"…Sejak kecil… aku sangat mencintai Aniki… bukan sebagai saudara, tapi… sebagai kekasih…" cerita Atsuya, membuat Shirou tertegun.

"Makanya, aku merasa sangat kesal, benci, dan cemburu melihat Ryuugo dan Shuuya yang sangat Aniki cintai… aku… melakukan ini… agar Aniki hanya memikirkan aku seorang… tapi… aku malah membuat Aniki menderita… maafkan aku Aniki…" mohon Atsuya dengan tubuh gemetar, ya… dia menangis…

"Atsuya… maafkan aku… maaf karena aku tidak pernah menyadari perasaanmu… hingga kau jadi seperti ini… maaf… aku bukan kakak, maupun kekasih yang baik…" mohon Shirou sambil ikut menangis.

"Hiks… Aniki…" ucap Atsuya sambil memeluk Shirou.

"Aishiteru yo… Aniki…" ucap Atsuya kembali, kini sambil mencium lembut bibir Shirou.

"Aishiteru yo… Atsuya…" kata Shirou, sebelum pemandangannya menjadi gelap gulita…

**Fubuki Shirou**

"Shirou! Shirou! Okiron! Shirou!" seru seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing lagi bagi Shirou.

Shirou pun membuka kedua mata kelabunya… dan mendapati sang Ace Striker Inazuma Japan tengah memeluknya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan mata khwatir.

"Shuuya…kun…?" ucap Shirou yang kini telah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Yokatta… akhirnya kau sadar juga, kami sangat khawatir saat menemukanmu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri di halaman belakang Inazuma Camp." Kata Ryuugo yang tengah menggenggam tangan Shirou.

"Ryuugo…kun…? Aku… ada dimana…? Kenapa… aku bisa ada disini…?" tanya Shirou sambil perlahan-lahan duduk.

"Kami juga tidak tau, yang pasti, setelah Shuuya memberi tahu kalau kau diculik Atsuya, kami segera berpencar untuk mencarimu, dan kemudian, aku dan Shuuya menemukanmu disini, apa yang dilakukan Atsuya padamu? Apakah dia menyakitimu?" tanya Ryuugo khawatir.

Shirou menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak… dia tidak menyakitiku… akulah yang menyakitinya…" kata Shirou sambil menatap langit di atasnya, sementara Shuuya dan Ryuugo hanya menatapnya bingung.

"…Ryuugo-kun… Shuuya-kun… ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian.." kata Shirou sambil menatap Ryuugo dan Shuuya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Ryuugo.

"…" sementara Shuuya hanya diam saja, tapi matanya menunjukkan kalau dia penasaran.

"…Aku… mencintai kalian berdua…" kata Shirou, membuat Ryuugo dan Shuuya terkejut.

"…Tapi… aku tidak mungkin kan, memilih keduanya, karena itu… meskipun berat, aku harus tetap memilih salah satu dari kalian, meskipun… akan ada yang tersakiti…" ujar Shirou, kemudian, dia menatap Shuuya dan Ryuugo dengan tegas.

Sementara jantung Ryuugo dan Shuuya berdebar-debar antara takut dan senang, takut karena mungkin mereka tidak dipilih, senang karena mungkin merekalah yang tidak dipilih…

"Aishiteru yo… Shuuya-kun…" kata Shirou sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Shuuya.

Shuuya pun balas tersenyum lembut kemudian memeluk Shirou, sementara Ryuugo hanya tersenyum kecil lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"_Aniki, aku tau kau mencintai Ryuugo dan Shuuya, tapi kau harus memilih salah satu dari mereka, pilihlah yang tepat ya!"_

"Ya… aku… sudah memilih orang yang tepat… Atsuya…"

**10 Tahun Kemudian…**

"Gomen Shirou… aku sudah membuatmu sedih.." mohon Ishido Shuuji, ah bukan, kini dia kembali menjadi Gouenji Shuuya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku tidak pernah marah pada Shuuya-kun kok." Kata Shirou sambil tersenyum menatap Kekasihnya yang kini telah kembali ke dirinya dulu.

"Pasti berat sekali ya untukmu, apalagi kau sampai terusir dan dibenci oleh murid-muridmu sendiri… sekali lagi, gomen…" mohon Shuuya dengan sangat menyesal.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak usah merasa bersalah Shuuya-kun, lagipula…"

"Fubuki-senpai! Ayo kita kembali lati—ah gomen, aku mengganggu ya, permisi." Kata Yukimura Hyouga, murid Shirou sambil berlari kembali menuju lapangan.

"Dia… mirip dengan Atsuya ya." Kata Shuuya sambil menatap Hyouga yang kini tengah berlatih dengan seluruh anggota Hakuren.

"Iya… mirip sekali…" kata Shirou sambil tersenyum lembut melihat murid kesayangannya itu.

"Apakah… itu kau Atsuya…?"

**THE END**

**A/N: **HUWEEEE! MAAF KAZUMIIIII! KOK JADI MELENCENG BEGINI SIH? HUWEE! HUWEEEEE! Kuharap kamu suka ficnya ya… walau melenceng… Hiks… Hiks… Minna-sama, tolong review fic ini ya, saia sangat menunggu kalian me review fic ini…

Sekian nyo~ semoga kalian suka dan mereview fic ini~

AYA-CHAN PEEEACEE! (^0^)V

Enma Sakura Aya-Sama


End file.
